


The Color of Moonlight

by chloe_amethyst



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Ardor in August, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 04:03:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4691321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chloe_amethyst/pseuds/chloe_amethyst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What does one do when a living legend comes to Imladris? Glorfindel reborn is Arda’s greatest celebrity, but he confounds Erestor with his reluctance to embrace his status. Written for red_lasbelin for Ardor in August 2015. So happy to write for you and hope you enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Color of Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [red_lasbelin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_lasbelin/gifts).



Title: The Color of Moonlight

Author: Chloe Amethyst

Email: chloeamethyst@aol.com

Rating: Teen & up

Pairing: Erestor/Glorfindel

Warnings: None

Beta: Erviniae the Mighty. All remaining mistakes are mine.

Story elements= “Established relationship, maybe one year in. Tell me something about their lives together. What's the balance like, did one or both struggle to adjust or did it work from the start? I'm a character person, so anything you give me will make me pretty happy. Don't like a lot of fluff, but tenderness is good. Don't go for a higher rating unless you really feel led to!”

Summary: What does one do when a living legend comes to Imladris? Glorfindel reborn is Arda’s greatest celebrity, but he confounds Erestor with his reluctance to embrace his status. Written for red_lasbelin for Ardor in August 2015. So happy to write for you and hope you enjoy!

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Out of breath, his chest heaving, and his body slick with sweat, Erestor slid off of Glorfindel’s equally sweaty body and lay on the cool sheets, close to his beloved. Erestor’s head rested on his lover’s chest while Glorfindel’s powerful arm pulled him close. Moonlight flowed into Erestor’s chambers from the balcony window bathing the lovers in a soft, silvery blue. Sighing and smiling, Erestor reflected that his climaxes, when Glorfindel was deep inside him, brought about visions of a future filled with the promises of delights to come, much cherishment, and all with the understanding of love ever after.

One year ago in Imladris, they stood before Lord Elrond and those closest to them to pledge their intention to marry and to exchange betrothal rings. Glorfindel gave Erestor a ring sporting a huge, golden citrine, the stone of the House of the Golden Flower, and Glorfindel received in turn Erestor’s ring with a beautiful stone of lapis. Erestor told him the tiny golden flecks in the deep blue reminded him of Glorfindel’s twinkling blue eyes.

Today they had stood again before Lord Elrond and most of the inhabitants of the Last Homely House and were married. Rather than following the custom of giving new rings to each other at the wedding, they simply moved the ones they already wore to their index fingers, after they exchanged their promises of eternal devotion and faithfulness. A great feast was held in their honor right after the ceremony, and when the couple was full of exquisite food, the finest wine, and blessings from all the guests, only the physical consummation remained to make their union official.

As Erestor listened to Glorfindel’s heartbeat and breathing gradually slow after their exertions, he thought back on the events that led up to their union. It had been a strange and twisting road to love’s fulfillment, a road sometimes hard to travel, and with no destination in sight most of the time. Erestor supposed that is the proper way of matters of the heart. Perhaps love is all the sweeter when it is all the harder to find it.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

How could anyone forget when the reborn Glorfindel first came to the valley of Imladris and to the Last Homely House? At first the Elves heard rumors of another Maia on a great journey from Valinor to Mithlond. Lord Elrond had hinted that the Valar had sent a final emissary, now known as Mithrandir, to bring council to Elves, Men, and Dwarves, and to show that the Valar had not forsaken those still faithful. The more astonishing rumor going around was that one of the greatest of Elven warriors traveled with the Wise One. This warrior had perished in a fiery fall after saving the Exiles of Gondolin from a Balrog at Cirith Thoronath.

But if this was true, why had Glorfindel of Gondolin returned? Wild speculation was whispered from Elf to Elf throughout Elrond’s house. The consequence of living such long lives as the Elves did was to always hold a deep sense of sorrow and pessimism underneath even the merriest exterior. Most Elves believed a great evil was rising in the East and war would return to Middle Earth in which Glorfindel would play a major part. Only time would bear out the truth of it.

Many months passed with no further word, until that fateful autumn afternoon when Erestor was summoned before Lord Elrond and stood in front of his lord’s massive desk. It was covered with scrolls, ledgers, and drawings of every kind. Erestor never knew how Elrond ever found anything he really needed.

“Ah, Counselor. Do sit down,” Elrond bade him. “We have much planning to do. A very important visitor will be arriving in a few days.”

“It isn’t King Thranduil again, is it, my lord? Your wine cellar hasn’t recovered from his last visit.”

“No, do not worry, Counselor. It’s not Thranduil. What would you say if I told you that none other than Lord Glorfindel of Gondolin will be our guest?”

Erestor’s draw dropped and he could not speak for a few moments.

“Pardon, my lord, but did you say ‘Glorfindel of Gondolin’? _The_ Glorfindel of Gondolin? Chief of the House of the Golden Flower, Glorfindel of Gondolin?”

“Yes, that’s the one. I will rely upon you to organize an appropriate welcome for him. Imagine it! The greatest of heroes in many millennia will be coming to our home! I want only the best for him, with a welcome befitting a warrior of such renown. No luxury shall be spared.”

“Yes, my lord. Of course. I’ll begin planning immediately.”

The next several days flew by as the entire household worked tirelessly to make everything perfect for Lord Glorfindel’s arrival. Ultimately, Erestor exhausted himself over the preparations and worried endlessly as to whether they were fit for a legend. For that is what Glorfindel of Gondolin was, make no mistake. Ambassadors, chieftains, warring clansmen, and diplomats of every kind Erestor had much experience with over the years. But a legend returned from the dead--this was something entirely different.

The day finally arrived and Erestor paced the courtyard in front of the Last Homely House waiting for word of Lord Glorfindel’s approach. The courtyard was festooned with golden chrysanthemums. Heralds stood ready with trumpets, minstrels tuned their instruments to perfect pitch, and singers warmed up their voices and stood ready with songs of praise and welcome. Two hundred members of the guard in gleaming armor stood in neat rows ready for inspection by their illustrious guest. All was perfect, Erestor was well pleased, and he knew the hero of Gondolin would be as well.

Glorfindel’s small party finally came into sight and made it to the courtyard. The warrior rode atop a pure white stallion with tiny bells attached to its bridle that jingled with the purest of tones. Lord Glorfindel himself sat perfectly straight in the saddle and Erestor could tell he was very tall with a broad chest and shoulders. His golden hair was bright and shone like sunlight, but it was not braided and fell about his shoulders in a lustrous fall. His raiment was surprisingly simple, just leathers and boots, but he wore a large golden jewel on a chain about his neck.

Erestor gave a signal and the heralds began blowing a welcome. The hero glanced about with wide eyes in a manner that Erestor thought would look nervous on anyone else, and then Glorfindel dismounted his fine horse. Elrond stepped forward and bade him welcome to the valley and spoke of the great honor it was to have an Elf lord of such legend to grace his home. Oddly, Glorfindel only fleetingly made eye contact with Elrond or anyone else. His eyes kept darting about, again looking nervous to Erestor, as he politely and very briefly thanked Elrond for their gracious welcome. Then as the musicians and singers began their songs of praise, Lord Glorfindel stood uneasily, shifting his weight from foot to foot. Erestor could not imagine what was wrong because everything had gone perfectly to plan.

After entering the house, Elrond invited Glorfindel to rest from his travels in chambers prepared for him, and they would meet again that night at the feast in Glorfindel’s honor. Erestor led him down a long hallway to a spacious suite of guest quarters and ushered him inside. The room was exquisitely decorated with lush, deep blue velvet bed curtains and soft carpets woven from the finest wool. Beautiful vases, paintings, and sculptures decorated the room. Gilded pitchers of water and crystal decanters of wine and brandy stood at the ready. The room was a work of art in itself, but his guest made no comment at all.

“If there is anything further you need, my lord, please let any member of the staff know. I hope you will be very comfortable here.”

“Uh, yes, thank you. I’m sure it’s fine. Thank you,” the great hero said awkwardly.

“And may I say, my lord, what an honor it is to meet Lord Glorfindel of Gondolin. I shall never forget this day. My childhood was filled with stories of your legend, and I...”

“Yes, yes. Thank you. I’m rather tired, Counselor, if you don’t mind.”

Erestor was cut off in mid-sentence and he blushed with embarrassment. “Of course. A steward will be dispatched later to escort you to the feast, my lord. Rest well.” And with that Erestor bowed and left the room with the distinct feeling that the legend was not at all pleased with their welcome.

Later that night, the grand, welcome feast was held. Lord Elrond sat in the center of the head table, with his esteemed guest on his right, and Erestor on his left. Heaping platters of game, fish, and fowl were carried to the tables, and generous amounts of Elrond’s finest wines and ales were poured into guests’ goblets. Per his usual, Lord Elrond did most of the talking during their dinner conversations, as he was a lore master at heart, and telling stories came naturally to him. Erestor noticed that Glorfindel was mostly silent and replied only with one or two word responses if any at all. Looking down at the warrior’s plate, Erestor saw that he pushed his food around his plate or cut the same piece of meat over and over into tiny bites rather than actually consuming it. His wine cup remained mostly full as well, his lips only touching it briefly at the end of each toast offered in his honor.

At the feast’s conclusion, the guests moved into the Hall of Fire where Lindir, Master of Music, and a cadre of dancers, singers, and musicians were to entertain. Master Lindir bowed to Glorfindel and gestured to his charges to begin their first song. It was an old, traditional tune called “The Rock of the Music of Water,” an ancient name for Gondolin, and it told the tale of its founding and construction by King Turgon. The lovely melody told of tall spires of white marble, of fountains that shot over twenty fathoms into the air and came down in shimmering, crystal droplets, and of pure white birds who sang from the trees more sweetly than any birds on Arda. Erestor had loved this tune since he was a very young Elfling, and he smiled at the magnificent mental images it conjured.

As the song ended and the guests broke into enthusiastic applause, Erestor glanced over to the chair in which Glorfindel had been sitting. It was empty. Astonished, Erestor began to scan the crowd, but saw no sign of Glorfindel. He looked to Elrond, who appeared to be oblivious to their guest’s sudden disappearance. Erestor whispered in Elrond’s ear, and he, too, began to scan the crowd, but then eventually shrugged it off as the singers began their next song.

Erestor did not know whether to be miffed, deeply insulted, or terribly worried about Glorfindel’s disappearance. Halfway through a lamentation for King Turgon, he left the hall and went searching for signs of Glorfindel. Rapping at their guest’s chamber door got no response so he began to roam the halls. Upon descending a long staircase that opened up into the house’s large kitchen and servants’ quarters, he heard laughter. Erestor poked his head through the open kitchen door and saw Glorfindel sitting at the roughhewn preparation table with cook Emlinor and several members of his staff. They were sharing a bottle of wine while Glorfindel told jokes and stories. Erestor stood unnoticed, listening for a while until Glorfindel begged their leave, blaming fatigue. But first he thanked each and every one for the wonderful meal they had prepared and the obvious hard work that had gone into their efforts.

“I know the kitchen is the true power within any great house,” Glorfindel told them. They chuckled in return and held up their wine cups to toast to that. “Thus I know after tonight’s masterpiece of a meal where the power truly resides in Imladris. A thousand thank yous, my new friends, from the depths of my heart. And cheers.” Glorfindel touched his cup to each around the table and then drank his down. When he rose to his feet, Emlinor and his staff also rose and offered quick bows and curtsies to Glorfindel who bowed in return. Erestor knew it was time to hide or be discovered, so he moved into the shadows behind the great kitchen door as Glorfindel passed. Erestor then quietly slipped away and went back to the Hall of Fire where the festivities continued long into the early morning of the next day. He was more confused than anything else concerning Glorfindel and his odd behavior.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

In the weeks and months that followed, Glorfindel met frequently and privately with Lord Elrond, but he continued to dodge formal events and large gatherings. Occasionally, Erestor would discover him in the stables talking quietly with the horses; or, quite often, Glorfindel was in the barracks swapping stories with members of the guard about life as a simple soldier. There was never any mention of heroic sacrifices or service to kings and nobles. They talked and joked about simpler things, such as how they grew to hate lembas after having only it to eat for weeks during battle, or the stench of unwashed dwarves and how it could make one’s eyes water, or their appreciation of a good mount and a finely balanced sword. Glorfindel always inquired as to the needs of the soldiers or their families while they served, and he always fulfilled any requests.

As Elrond showed no concern over Glorfindel, Erestor chose not to discuss their guest until one spring morning. The night before he had turned down the corridor to his chambers to retire, and passing Glorfindel’s chambers on the way, he saw several servants carrying furnishings out of his room. Finely carved chairs, the bed’s ornate headboard, tapestries, sculptures, paintings, even the velvet bed curtains were being taken away. Erestor paused to ask a servant what they were doing.

“’Twas Lord Glorfindel’s request, Master Erestor,” the servant replied. “He said he didn’t need these fine things and they could perhaps be put to better use in some part of the house where others could enjoy them. He bade us bring to him a plain table, chair, and homespun bedding. The Lord said he needed naught else, Master.”

Odd. Very odd, thought Erestor. For what Elf of such high nobility, who had resided in the Blessed Realm, did not want to be surrounded with beautiful Elven crafted things? Erestor peered into Glorfindel’s room. The warrior was not there, and the room looked positively desolate. There was nothing on the walls but nails that previously held great masterpieces of Elven art. The mattress now lay on the floor with no bed rails or headboard to sustain it. The small, homely desk with a simple brass candelabra on top and an unadorned wooden chair were the only other furnishings. The absence of all else made the chamber seem gigantic--and very empty.

Still Glorfindel avoided formal meals and gatherings, preferring to spend his time visiting the barracks or the servants’ quarters, and now this. Erestor sighed and turned to leave, but also resolved to get to the bottom of this Elf’s mysterious behavior. Was this some sort of infuriating critique on the beauty and splendor of Imladris? Or was Glorfindel trying his best to confound this noble house? First thing in the morning, Erestor would bring his questions to Lord Elrond.

That conversation unfortunately turned into more of a venting of Erestor’s frustrations than a discussion, thought Erestor. Elrond sat back and listened quietly to Erestor’s complaints of Glorfindel’s odd and contrary behavior, as well as their guest’s apparent shunning of the lifestyle of the nobles in the Last Homely House.

“Have you ever sat down and talked with Lord Glorfindel?” inquired Lord Elrond when Erestor had finished fuming. “I do not mean only greetings said in passing along the hallways, or to discuss official business. I mean a real talk.”

“Um, well, not exactly. Lord Glorfindel avoids most official activities that fall under my purview--state dinners, dealing with ambassadors, and the like. Come to think of it, I can’t remember ever having an actual casual conversation with him.”

“That’s what I thought. Time to have that conversation, Erestor, for Glorfindel will be living among us for a long time. You see, he is not simply an illustrious guest. He was sent to us with a directive from the Valar. Dark times lay ahead, some of the darkest the Eldar have seen, and Glorfindel will play a great role fighting that darkness. He has pledged himself as an advisor to me and as Captain of the Imladris Guard, effective at Midsummer.”

“But my lord, why was I not told of this?”

“Because his true purpose here was not at first disclosed even to Glorfindel. It has instead been revealed to me and the Lady Galadriel these last several months. It is the will of the Valar that Glorfindel pledge himself to my service, and he has agreed and sworn his allegiance to me and to protection of this valley and all its inhabitants.”

“Forgive me, my lord, but I still don’t understand why I wasn’t told.”

“I have told no one per Glorfindel’s request, and I understand his reasoning. Think on all he’s endured, Counselor. He watched his city burn and all his loved ones be slain, died a horrifying death on the Hidden Pass, then found the utter peace and silence of the Halls of Waiting, only to be yanked suddenly back to life again. And then to be told he must leave the Blessed Realm and return back from across the sea to a warrior’s life and the suffering of this world! How would you endure all this, Counselor?”

Erestor thought hard on the question as he stared at his hands folded in his lap.

“He’s trying to find a little peace again, before the world erupts once more with evil deeds and much bloodshed. That’s what lies before us all, Erestor. We should all try to find some peace, in whatever way we find it, to sustain us for the days ahead.”

“I believe I understand, my lord. The ceremonies, speeches, feasts, and trappings of a noble life are something like noise to Glorfindel. They are just things, after all. He seeks out simplicity.”

“Exactly, Counselor. We can give him that. Besides, attending state dinners and ceremonies do not make one noble. It is what lies within the heart that counts.”

“You are of course right, my lord. Thank you. I think I will have that conversation with Lord Glorfindel.”

Late in the afternoon, after Erestor had finished his work for the day, he sought out Glorfindel. After a long search indoors, he found the warrior outside in the kitchen garden. Glorfindel walked very slowly along the path and bent his head often to breathe in the scent of sweet basil and the earthiness of rosemary. The mint was blooming, and Glorfindel paused to watch the bees and butterflies flock to the blossoms. His hair flowed around his head like a golden waterfall.

“May I walk with you and enjoy the garden, my lord?” asked Erestor.

Glorfindel looked up at Erestor with a small smile and his deep blue eyes sparkled. “Of course, Master Erestor. But please, call me Fin. Family nickname, you see, because my mother said my hair was so wild it’s what everyone would remember most about me.”

Erestor chuckled. “Very well, Fin. And you must call me simply Erestor. Do you come to the garden often?”

“Yes, I do. All of Elrond’s gardens are lovely and so quiet, but I think the kitchen garden is my favorite. It’s the many scents of the herbs that float in the air, I suppose. Strong, but not overpowering. It truly awakens the senses, but gently.”

They strolled on lazily for a bit before coming to a small bench where they sat down. “Tell me about yourself, Erestor. How did you come to Imladris?”

“My family dwelt in Lindon along the Gulf of Lune. My father served Gil-galad, which is how I came to know Lord Elrond. I came with him when Imladris was established and have been here in his service ever since.”

“Your lord has been most kind to me and helped me through a...um...rather awkward transition. You may not know this yet, but I am pledged in service to him.” Glorfindel looked to read Erestor’s face after telling him the news.

“Actually,” Erestor replied, “I just found out. I’m grateful that you will be remaining with us. I hope we’ll get to know each other and become great friends.”

Glorfindel’s small smile grew larger. “I’d like that, too.”

“Well, I’m afraid my duties aren’t quite over for the day. Let us plan to enjoy another walk. Would tomorrow evening along the river suit you?”

“Yes, that would be perfect. Fetch me at the barracks whenever you are ready.”

“I will,” Erestor replied with a smile. He then rose from the bench and bowed his head. “Until then, Fin.”

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

After that peaceful walk along the river, Glorfindel and Erestor began spending more and more time with each other. Erestor would invite him to share a glass of wine in his chamber before the fire, to go riding with him on day trips through the valley, or to play a game of chess. Erestor discovered that Glorfindel laughed easily and was delighted by the simplest things, such as hearing a nightingale’s song in the evening or the scent of honeysuckle. Glorfindel also cared deeply for all the elves of Imladris, regardless of their station or social status, and he might just as easily be found picking berries with a scullery maid’s children as conferring with Lord Elrond on securing the valley’s borders.

In time, Glorfindel began to occasionally attend official functions, and Erestor made sure that absolutely no fuss was made over him by visiting dignitaries and that no songs having to do with Gondolin or Glorfindel’s hero status were ever played in his presence. Thus Glorfindel’s level of comfort grew while he became less of a celebrity and more simply another member of the household.

Erestor’s fondness for Glorfindel also grew, and before long he knew he was in love. He had no idea whether Glorfindel felt the same way however. He got his answer one afternoon the next autumn during one of their rides. They stopped in a meadow to rest their horses and sat in the grass admiring the beautiful reds, oranges, and golds of the trees. Both elves were very quiet, and after a time, sat simply looking into each other’s eyes. Erestor felt the inevitability of their attraction to each other and moved closer until he felt the softness of Glorfindel’s lips on his own. Slowly and gently the kiss continued, and Glorfindel tentatively circled Erestor in his arms and pulled him close. Erestor wrapped his arms behind Glorfindel’s neck and their kiss deepened until attraction grew to passion. They spent the hours before twilight exploring each other’s bodies, taking delight and comfort from each other.

When they finally returned to the Last Homely House after nightfall, Elrond was passing by the entrance hall and saw them. “It’s about time,” their lord said with a wink and continued walking. Erestor felt his face flush deep red and then he and Glorfindel erupted into laughter.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

That visit to the meadow had been over two years ago and now here they were--bonded for all time.

“Erestor?” Glorfindel asked in the pale light.

“Yes, love?”

“I don’t believe I’ve ever thanked you.”

“Thanked me? For what? Marrying you? No thanks necessary as I married you for purely selfish reasons. I stole away your bachelorhood so I could have you all to myself,” Erestor joked.

“Then I thank you for your selfishness,” Glorfindel replied with a grin. “But I’m serious. I want to thank you for helping me find who I am.”

“What do you mean?”

“When I first came here, I had no idea who I was. I was somewhat aware of who everyone else thought I was, like I was some sort of mythological beast come to life. I felt as though I couldn’t run from it fast enough.”

“Oh? I didn’t notice,” Erestor joked and Glorfindel gave him a quick, hard squeeze.

“I’m serious. Thank you for helping me to understand who Glorfindel of Imladris is.”

“You are very welcome but don’t need to thank me. I love you, Fin.”

“I love you, Erestor.”

Glorfindel pulled Erestor to him for another deep kiss, once again igniting their passion. The moonlight still glowed, the nightingales still sang, and although the world was changing, their love would endure.

-End-


End file.
